College? College- Freshman Year
by Amelia Robbinson
Summary: This is a story about Annabeth and Percy's freshman year of thier college life and the problems they face along the way. First fanfic! Rate and Review xoxo
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

All that she had ever dreamed of.. was right in front of her.

 _College._

A word so strange but so familiar… Her child hood dream. To go to one of the best Colleges in the United States and become one of the greatest architects.

To build something permanent… something that would last for years so that generation after generation could appreciate it.

Annabeth Chase, standing in front of Columbia University in New York, with her head held high strode into the gates of the university with her hand clasped warmly yet reassuringly around her boyfriends. Percy Jackson.

 _The_ Percy Jackson. Who saved the world numerous times, along with her help- well he couldn't have had saved it alone, could have had he now?- but the mortals didn't have a clue about it, because of the Mist. As much as it saved it from exposing the godly world to mortals which saved up a lot of explaining, Annabeth sometimes hated it.

Back to the topic now… As Annabeth strode into the university along with Percy- who got in with a sports scholarship and wanted to study oceanography so that he could join the Navy later- she could imagine her college life come across her eyes..

Acing every test, coming first in class, helping Percy in his studies, graduating with honours and getting a job at one of the best firms in upstate NYC and making her mom Athena, the goddess of wisdom proud. Just the usual.

She went into the Admissions office and collected all her information which included her dorm information, her new keys and some information about her new roommate - who was a demigod, Chiron made sure of that.

Being a freshmen it was compulsory for them to stay in the campus, and it turns out she and Percy were in the same dorm hall, at the same floor, just 5 doors away at Furnald hall, one of the best at its make.

As they walked to their dorm hall, they started to decide what they will do for the day and finally they concluded that they would finish unpacking and settling down in 2 hours and they will go to the activities fair and grab a bite to eat later.

After they bid each other goodbye, Annabeth found her way to her door and stood outside, thinking how her roommate will be like, thinking whose god's daughter is she, do they even know each other, have they ever shared any activities at camp….. such question were running through her brain at top speed. Finally she called quits, calmed herself down a bit and inserted the key she got into the key hole and braced herself, to know who was standing behind the door, someone she could be best friends with or someone she had to put up with for the next 3 years of her college life.

As she opened the door, she prayed to all the gods that she knew, even Hera, that it was not anyone for a certain cabin she despised going to the most. When Annabeth finally opened to the door, she couldn't believe her eyes and she thought she would go into a perpetual shock mode after the things she saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Previously**_

 _ **As she opened the door, she prayed to all the gods that she knew, even Hera, that it was not anyone for a certain cabin she despised going to the most. When Annabeth finally opened to the door, she couldn't believe her eyes and she thought she would go into a perpetual shock mode after the things she saw.**_

 _ **Now**_

She saw pink all over the room. From the bedspread to the throw pillows to the rugs on the floor were just shades of pink or colours matching it. And then a wave of heavy designer perfume hit her and it was so unbearable that she thought that she would barf.

She covered her mouth to avoid the smell and had a look around to see which part of the room was not covered in pink and it was a small corner with a bed and the bare wall next to it.

As she was looking around the room, the door behind her opened and she turned around just in time to see jet black hair, an amazing body with the perfect tan and amazing eyes with the perfect pink eyeliner. It was none other than Drew Tanaka.

 _Drew Tanaka_

The former Aphrodite head counsellor, whom Piper literally kicked out of position.

"You?" she said.

"Well, hello to you too Drew. It's nice to see you here", Annabeth replied.

Annabeth was the only person who could somewhat control Drew and resist her charmspeak thanks to a trick Piper taught her. But overall Drew always knew her place with Annabeth and always had a hate/respect relationship even though it was more of a hate relationship. This all happened when she started to break up Annabeth and Percy after few months of dating because of some stupid 'Rite of passage' thing which she still couldn't get. But Drew made one mistake and that was messing with Annabeth and everybody at Camp Half- Blood knew, one should never mess with Annabeth. After some death threats and some mix up with her make-up brands, they came up to mutual terms though at times they still doubt each other.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. No, but what are you actually doing here? You aren't going here are you? Chiron said my roommate would be a demigod but it can't be you?" Drew said in a joking manner.

Annabeth apologetically shrugged and one could see the color change in Drew's face and her expression was so funny, that it took all of Annabeth's will power not to double up and laugh until her stomach hurt.

"Well", Annabeth said, "since we already know each other, I think we should not spend time getting to know each other because I don't want to know about all the boys with whom you've made out with or the number of times you have lowered the self esteem of a poor girl. I would rather like you to move all your pink things to your side and please let me have my side because I need to set everything up and meet Percy in about an hour and a half. I request you."

At the mention of Percy, Drew's eyes lit up and that look was pure evil, Aphrodite evil. "Ooh, Percy has also started to go here, has he know? Isn't that amazing now?

That look sent shivers down Annabeth's spine.

"Listen Drew, you and the whole camp knows that Percy is off limits so do me a favour and back off?" Annabeth said.

"But that is only during camp and that is during the summer and clearly summer has ended and the school year has begun so the limits don't apply here!" Drew said, smiling sweetly at her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and just ignored her. She shifted all the pink, expensive and branded stuff from her side to Drew's and started to set up her own stuff.

As she was just about put up her last poster on her wall, there was a knock on the door and Drew dropped her nail filer and jumped up from her pink bed. "It must be Percy", she squeaked and bounded towards the door.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes and hung her poster on the wall and waited for Drew's squeal for seeing Percy.

Just as Drew opened the door, the sound which came out of Drew's mouth was not what Annabeth expected to hear.

Thanks for viewing it guys! Means a lot and thank you _**land**_ _ **of lost hairties**_ for the tip! I'll use it later!


End file.
